The Fuzz Ball
Wasted Busted Prostitute dies Time runs out with less than 4 prostitutes arriving at the ball |reward = Ranges from $2000 to $4000 |unlockedby = Pump-Action Pimp |todo = Less than four girls working the Fuzz Ball and Luigi won't be happy! }} The Fuzz Ball is a mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Luigi Goterelli from his bar in the Red Light District of Portland Island, Liberty City. Plot The mission begins with Claude going to Luigi's Sex Club 7 looking for more work from Luigi. Luigi informs Claude that a police ball is taking place in the Old School Hall in Chinatown and tells Claude to get a minimum of four prostitutes to the venue before the officers spend all their money. Walkthrough There is a total of eight prostitutes, all located in Portland: * Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard (in Harwood) * Saint Mark's (two) * Hepburn Heights * Chinatown (two) * Portland Harbor * Trenton The difficulty of the mission lies in the time constraint. The player must complete the task given within five minutes, but can only ferry a maximum of three passengers should they use a conventional, four-door vehicle. For this reason, the Coach is best suited for this mission, as it is the only vehicle in the game capable of carrying all eight prostitutes at once. Try to get the Coach before assigned the mission and by driving it, the player must chart a single course across Portland, allowing them to transport and deliver all the passengers in a single go. One effective route is as follows: * Passenger #1: Head north from Sex Club 7 to Hepburn Heights; * Passenger #2: Head northeast, jumping offs the road into the Harwood Auto Crusher and Junkyard; * Passenger #3: Head south from the entrance of the Junkyard, and make a left turn in Saint Mark's to a road near Momma's Restaurante where the third passenger is; * Passenger #4: Drive uphill to the east, turn right at the end of the road, and continue south and west the road, the fourth passenger is waiting on a downhill incline on the southern edge of Saint Mark's; * Passenger #5: Continue down the road towards the west, past the subway station, all the way to the western end of the road, where the fifth passenger is waiting to the right at the border between Chinatown and the Red Light District; * Passenger #6: Enter Chinatown and locate the southern entrance of Chinatown's open air market (the only entrance without the Chinatown arch) * Passenger #7: Drive east, cutting across Portland View's grassy field and turning right to head to the entrance of Portland Harbor. Passenger #7 is waiting there. * Passenger #8: Continue down the road until reaching an intersection just before another intersection linked to the Callahan Bridge. The last passenger is waiting on the western side of the Liberty City Sawmills. At this point of time, the old school hall is only around the corner. An extra bonus of $2000 will add to the total account if the player decides to deliver all eight girls. Another effective way is to get a fast 4-door car and start delivering the distant prostitutes first in this order: 3-1-3. Transcript Video Walkthroughs Reward The reward for completing the mission is $2,000 for delivering the required amount of prostitutes (four), with a further reward of $500 for each additional prostitute, with a maximum of $4,000. Gallery TheFuzzBall2-GTAIII.png|First girl TheFuzzBall3-GTAIII.png|Second girl TheFuzzBall4-GTAIII.png|Third girl TheFuzzBall5-GTAIII.png|Dropping off the first three girls TheFuzzBall6-GTAIII.png|Fourth girl TheFuzzBall7-GTAIII.png|Fifth girl TheFuzzBall8-GTAIII.png|Sixth girl TheFuzzBall9-GTAIII.png|Dropping off the next three girls TheFuzzBall10-GTAIII.png|Seventh girl TheFuzzBall11-GTAIII.png|Eighth girl TheFuzzBall12-GTAIII.png|Dropping off the last two girls TheFuzzBall13-GTAIII.png|Last two girls enter the Old School Hall TheFuzzBall14-GTAIII.png|Mission passed with a bonus $2000 Walkthrough TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS2.jpg|Claude arrives at Luigi's Sex Club 7 and knocks on the door. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS4.jpg|Mickey Hamfists comes out of the club. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS5.jpg|After a moment of staring at Claude, Mickey proceeds to open the doors to Luigi. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS6.jpg|Luigi tells Claude that the Liberty City Police Departament is at a "Policeman's Ball" at the Old School Hall near the Callahan Bridge. He also tells Claude that the policemen are looking for "old school action", and he has girls all over the city. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS9.jpg|Luigi instructs Claude to pick up eight girls he has working all over Portland and bring at least half of them to the hall before the cops lose all of their money to other ventures in the ball. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS12.jpg|Claude runs back to his vehicle. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS13.jpg|Picking up the first girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS14.jpg|Picking up the second girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS15.jpg|Picking up the third girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS16.jpg|Claude and the girls nearing the Old School Hall. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS17.jpg|Claude dropping the first pack of girls off. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS18.jpg|Picking up the fourth girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS19.jpg|Picking up the fifth girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS20.jpg|Picking up the sixth girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS21.jpg|Dropping the second pack of girls off. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS22.jpg|Picking up the seventh girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS23.jpg|Picking up the eighth girl. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS24.jpg|Dropping the final two girls off at the hall. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS25.jpg|The girls walking into the hall. TheFuzzBall-GTAIII-SS26.jpg|Mission passed. Bringing all eight girls to the hall awards a bonus of $2000. Trivia * With four-door vehicles It is possible to pick up and deliver up to three prostitutes at once. With the Coach, it's possible to pick up and deliver all the eight prostitutes. * This mission is similar to Ho Selecta in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. * After delivering four prostitutes to the ball, the timer will still run. Claude can either wait for the timer to end or pick up the remaining prostitutes. If the player has met the minimum but is carrying prostitutes in his vehicle and runs out of time, it will not be held against the player and the prostitutes will simply get out and walk away. * The mission will fail if any one of the prostitutes are killed. Even if the player has dropped off the minimum number of prostitutes, if any one of the remaining four girls die, the mission will fail. * If the player is in front of the old school hall's doors before the time runs out, after the cut scene they can quickly drive the car across the doors to prevent it from closing. It will not close fully until the car is removed or despawned. A video of this can be seen here. * Two police cars are parked in the parking area, accompanied by a banner saying "Liberty Police Annual Ball". This only happens in this mission. * If the player has chosen to proceed with this mission by driving and delivering all girls in a Coach, a glitch will happen that once the first girl closes the left door, she will fall down with the second one getting off the vehicle, and the same applies to all remaining girls. During the cutscene the last girl will sometimes not get up and just lay on the ground as if she dies, though the mission will complete as usual. Navigation }}de:Der Bullen-Ball pl:Ach, cóż to był za bal... ru:The Fuzz Ball Category:Missions in GTA III Category:Missions